Accumulators are rechargeable charge storage devices which in a charged state are capable of providing electric power to a load. The output voltage of an accumulator is dependent on the type of accumulator. For lithium-ion accumulators this voltage is about 3.3 V. If it is required to supply loads that require higher supply voltages several accumulators can be connected in series. The supply voltage provided by an accumulator arrangement that includes a number of accumulators connected in series corresponds to the sum of the individual supply voltages of the accumulators connected in series.
Most types of accumulator cells, such as lithium-ion cells, should not be charged so as to have a supply voltage above a given upper voltage limit and should not be discharged so as to have a supply voltage below a given lower voltage limit, in order to prevent degradation or damage. Due to inevitable variations in the manufacturing process of the accumulators the capacitances of the individual accumulators may slightly differ from one another, i.e., the capacitances may be unbalanced. Such unbalance in combination with the upper and lower charging limits may cause problems in terms of both, charging the accumulator arrangement and discharging the accumulator arrangement.
When charging the accumulator arrangement it is known to provide a charging current to the accumulator arrangement, to monitor the voltage across the individual accumulators during the charging process, and to finish the charging process when the voltage across one of the accumulators reaches the upper threshold, which indicates that the corresponding accumulator is completely charged and should not be charged any further. However, when the capacitor with the lowest capacitor reaches its charging limit, i.e., is completely charged, the accumulators having a higher capacity have not been completely charged. Thus, the overall capacity of the accumulator arranged is not completely utilized.
When discharging the accumulator arrangement it is known to stop the discharging process when one of the accumulators reaches its lower voltage limit, i.e., is completely discharged, even if other accumulators could still be discharged.
In order to optimize the useful capacity of an accumulator arrangement the charges stored in the individual accumulators can be balanced during the charging or discharging process. There is, therefore, a need for an efficient and easy to implement charge balancing circuit.